2D's Choice
by Anahera Ahurewa
Summary: Continuation of Do You Remember. The daughter Murdoc never knew he had shows up. A romance begins with 2D, putting Murdoc's relationship with his newfound daughter at risk, and Noodle becomes jealous. Title is a work in progress. Please R
1. Prologue

A/n: I don't own the Gorillaz. This idea just came to me, but if it has been done before, please let me know!

Prologue ~

Every day, Melody drove past the tall gates that separated the enormous studios from the rest of the world. She tried to fake indifference, but she couldn't help looking up the mountain with interest and longing.

It was strange. She had never known her father growing up, and had just recently learned his identity. All her life, she thought that if she did ever discover the man who's DNA she shared, that she would feel nothing but hatred and a sense of abandonment. Surly he had known about her?

It wasn't until last week, at her twenty ninth birthday, had her mother finally told her the whole truth. The one night stand, the sudden violent sickness which hinted at her pregnancy. Going to the man who had impregnated her and being turned away.

The knowledge of his actions when her mother had told him of Melody brought hot flames of anger to her stomach. Of course, she knew all about him now, and that included his many conquests of women. It shouldn't have surprised her in the least bit.

One day she would gather the strength and courage to march through those gates and up the mountain to knock on the doors and confront the man who was her father.

A/n: Short beginning. Working on the next chapter now. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the Gorillaz.

A/n: After posting the first part, I had a few ideas and decided to make this a continuation of my last story, Do You Remember. Hope you like it!

Chapter One ~

Almost a full year had passed since Murdoc had given 2D amnesia and almost killing him. You would swear nothing had changed, though. Murdoc still threatened 2D, who would sass the older man, and then would be forced to endure a beating.

There was only one slight change, and if you blinked, you missed it. 2D and Noodle, though they both swore nothing was going on and that all was well, would exchange glances and trade secret smiles.

When 2D was experiencing amnesia, Noodle had let slip that she had had a crush on him long ago. She had been embarrassed and shocked to discover that the feelings had only been buried, not gone as she had thought. Once Murdoc had gotten wind of what was going on, he had lost his mind and nearly killed 2D. Afterwards, 2D had regained his memories, and the feelings 2D and Noodle had both felt but didn't dare act upon, lay abandoned, save for those brief moments when they allowed each other a thoughtful look.

Today, however, was not a day to think about such things. It was Murdoc's birthday and Noodle, Russel, and 2D were busy trying to decorate the studio before Murdoc woke up from his drunken binge the night before.

"You sure we should be hanging this color up?" 2D asked Noodle, one eyebrow raised and an unsure expression on his face, holding up a section of bright pink streamers. "Murdoc'll get mad."

Noodle giggled and took the streamers from 2D and stepping up on a chair to hang the brightly colored paper in the doorway. "Of course! It'll be funny!" she reasoned.

Across the room, Russel chuckled. "Can't wait to see the look on his face." He said, looking around the festive and rather girlie looking room.

Aside from the pink streamers, there were pink and purple balloons floating up on the ceiling, and a giant pink and white Hello Kitty cake. A mix tape played in the background, featuring music from the Spice Girls, Brittany Spears, Backstreet boys, and *NSYNC.

2D scuffed his foot on the ground. "I dunno you guys…." He said, looking nervous. He had a feeling that Murdoc would take out his disgust on him. No one heard him, though, because Noodle had her ear pressed against the wall.

"Here he comes!" She whispered loudly, scurrying back to stand between 2D and Russel.

Murdoc shuffled slowly down the hall, his eyes squinted shut, blocking out the bright light. He had a hangover from hell and was amazed that he could walk in a straight line. Suddenly, he bounced off the wall and smashed into the wall on the other side of the hall. Well, so much for that straight line.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The shout took Murdoc by surprise and angered his throbbing head. He instantly forgot the pounding in his head when he saw the hideous room before him.

Pink. It was all pink. Pink streamers, balloons… Was that a cake in the shape of Hello Kitty?

"What in the love of Satan is going on here?" he demanded.

Noodle pretended to pout. "What? Don't you like it? We worked so hard on it."

Murdoc swallowed. "Love, no offence, but only a pansy would like this."

Noodle, 2D, and Russel exchanged looks and smiled at Murdoc. "We thought you might say something like that." Russel said.

2D, nodding eagerly, said "Why don't you go check out the café?"

Murdoc wearily made his way there, hesitating only slightly before swinging the door open.

This room was a huge improvement. The streamers were black and blood red. A giant cake shaped as a naked woman stood in the middle of the room. Noodle walked over to the stereo and turned it on, and Murdoc was pleased to hear the speakers blaring heavy metal. He couldn't help it. A huge smile crossed his face, and only grew bigger when Noodle came over and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Murdoc."

An hour later, the doorbell rang through the halls of Kong. Noodle and 2D, who were engrossed in a conversation, appeared to be the only ones who heard. Russel and Murdoc were busy having a good natured argument over drums vs. bass.

Together, they made their way to the door, playfully teasing each other. Their laughter and smiles stopped and faded when they opened the door and came face to face with the person on the other side.

The young woman was beautiful, with long black hair down to her hips. She was slender and just a tad bit shorter than 2D. What struck Noodle and 2D the most was the fact that this woman had two different colored eyes… one red and one black. There was only one other person they knew of to have that sort of eye coloring.

"Is Murdoc here?" the woman asked, a hint of nervousness, veiled by an air of determination in her voice.

Noodle found her voice first. "Of course. And you are?"

"Melody."

Noodle nodded and motioned Melody to follow her and 2D and lead the way back toward the café.

Melody's heart was racing. What had possessed her to come here now, today? All she wanted to do now was turn and run back out the door. But she couldn't do that now. Since she was here, she might as well get this over and done with.

It was strange following two famous people through the halls of the famous studio. She had seen pictures of the destruction that had taken place inside these very walls a few years ago, but looking around; she never would have guessed how bad it had been.

The three entered the café and Murdoc and Russel looked up.

"No way! You guys got me a hooker for my birthday?!" Murdoc exploded, sizing up Melody, whose ears turned bright red.

Straightening up, Melody tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at Murdoc. She saw his smile fade and she knew he saw what she did. Mismatched eyes staring back at him, as she saw staring back at her.

Suddenly, Murdoc's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter Two

A/n: Thank you for the reviews so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

Chapter Two ~

Murdoc came to in the living room on the couch. With a start, he sat up and looked around wildly. A dream. It had to be a dream. He sank back down into the pillows behind him. What a horrifyingly terrible dream. He chuckled and shook his head.

The smile stayed on his face when he heard voices and Russel and another female voice approaching the door. It was wiped away when he saw the girl from the dream he had just woken up from appear in the doorway ahead of Russel.

"What the bloody fucking hell is this?" he snapped.

Melody glared at him. "Sure, that's a nice thing to say to your fucking daughter."

"My… FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET SATAN, WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?" Murdoc roared, springing to his feet.

Melody narrowed her eyes and curled her lip. "You think someone put me up to this? For what? Your money?" she spat out. Murdoc opened his mouth to answer, his eyes wide as disks, but Melody continued "No one wants your God damned money. It's probably been in a diseased hookers G-string, anyway." She sneered.

Murdoc was temporarily speechless. "Who's your mother?" he finally asked, his voice dripping with skepticism.

"Hope Stevenson."

Instant recognition dawned on Murdoc. "Y- Your mother is Hopey Stevenson?"

"Hopey?" Russel, who had remained silent, was hovering in the doorway.

Murdoc, too caught up in memories of the past to be embarrassed, nodded. "She was my best friend in the world from the time we were born." He admitted. "She may have been the only girl I ever really had feelings for." He shot Russel an irritated look when he saw the other man's expression. "Shut it, fatty."

Melody brought the attention back to her. "You cared about my mother?" At Murdoc's nod, she spoke again. "Then why did you break her heart?"

The look Murdoc gave her confused Melody. It was one that said he was taken aback, at a loss for words. Then, suddenly, his eyes tightened and rage took over.

"_I _broke _HER _heart?" he raged. "She's the one who left suddenly with no explanation! We went to sleep one night and when I woke up the next morning, she was gone. I tried calling her several times and it went from going to her voicemail, to giving me a message that the number was no longer in service."

Murdoc's outburst silences Melody. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that there was a glimmer of a tear in his eye.

Wait. There _was_ a tear in his eye. She did a double take as Murdoc hastily ran his wrist over his eye, but she caught a glimpse of wetness escape. She couldn't believe what she saw. Murdoc Niccals, proud bassist of Gorillaz, womanizer, and sex fiend, had a _soft_ spot? And it was for her mother?

From what she knew of Murdoc, he never broke down this way. So there had to be some truth to his words. Amazing. Some of the anger Melody felt towards her father, now shifted towards her mother.

Why had her mother not told her the truth?


	4. Chapter Three

A/n: Sorry for the delay…. I've been crazy busy with work. Hope this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

Chapter Three~

"She's really pretty, isn't she?"

The sound of guitar strings being plucked stopped as Noodle was taken aback by the question 2D asked. She was lying with her head in his lap, and she tilted it back to look up at him. She was met with a thoughtful, faraway look.

"Um, I guess." Noodle grumbled, shrugging.

"I think she is." 2D sounded as though he were a million miles away, a slow, silly smile spreading across his face.

Noodle rolled her eyes and sat up. She was having a hard time masking the pang of jealousy she was feeling. She had to remind herself that they had an unspoken agreement. When 2D had lost his memory, she had let him know about the crush she had had on him years prior to then. Once he had his memory back, they never spoke of it, though the glances they exchanged spoke words they couldn't voice.

"To each their own." She walked away to her room, pretending to concentrate on strumming a new tune on her beloved guitar.

Once she was alone, she placed the guitar on its stand and sat on her bed amongst the big, plush pillows. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on them, staring out the window at the cemetery. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was looking at her crying reflection in the window.

She brushed the tears away with disgust. She had talked herself into believing she had gotten over her childhood crush. And then that one day during 2D's amnesia. That one day, and all the convincing she had done for herself was out the window. With one, stupid, heat of the moment kiss.

Suddenly, she felt a brief wave of anger towards 2D. If he hadn't had repeatedly asked her about past crushes…. The anger dissolved as fast as it came. There was no way he could have known that he had been her one and only crush. She couldn't fault him for that.

Noodle let her thoughts drift around as her eyelids became heavy, and she finally fell asleep.

"'D, don't be doing anything stupid." Russel warned.

2D crossed his arms in front of him. Why did Russel always seem to be telling him that? It's not like he intentionally did stupid things. In fact, this time, he didn't think he had done anything stupid. All he had done was voice to the other man how he found Murdoc's daughter attractive.

"Don't you be actin' like you don't get what I'm sayin', either." Russel said.

"But, I-"

"You know how protective Murdoc is of Noodle, right?"

2D nodded. He had always known that, but now it wasn't something he was likely to forget. It was because of Murdoc's protective feelings toward the young guitarist that made him beat 2D nearly to death, but gave 2D his memory back.

"Once Muds gets used to the idea that he has a daughter, he'll feel even more protective. That's his blood in there, man." Russel pointed out. "He would have your head for even entertaining the thought."

Reluctantly, 2D had to admit that Russel was right. And frankly, at this point in time, he wasn't very keen on getting his ass kicked. Again. Once a day was more than enough. Why should he make it more than that?


End file.
